By Choice
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Raphaël déteste être un Archange. Cela dit, son statut est très commode parce qu'il lui défend d'avoir quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais voulu.


**By Choice**

Raphaël détestait être un Archange.

Réaction logique, après tout. Qui aurait _voulu _en être un ? Pas lui, pas Lucifer, bon sang, _même pas _Michel. Quand aux autres chœurs, il leur arrivait de temps en temps de se plaindre de leur condition de Trône ou de Séraphin, mais à chaque fois ils se consolaient en se disant qu'au moins, _eux _n'étaient pas des Archanges.

Un Archange n'avait pas le droit de posséder quoi que ce soit. Même pas sa propre existence – qu'il devait être prêt à sacrifier si cela lui était demandé. Il devait toujours passer après la réalisation du plus grand bien. Accepter qu'on lui prenne tout sans jamais rien recevoir en retour.

Cependant, il y avait une chose que Raphaël n'avait jamais désiré avoir, et que son statut lui interdisait de manière très commode.

C'était un enfant.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il aimait les enfants. Avec son emploi de guérisseur, il en voyait passer beaucoup dans son infirmerie, et contrairement à ses deux frères aînés, il appréciait rester bloqué à faire du babysitting. Ce dont il ne voulait pas, c'était d'un enfant _à lui_.

S'il avait un enfant, celui-ci deviendrait un Archange. Le sang était tout simplement trop puissant pour rester muet. L'appartenance finale à un chœur se déterminait de manière assez imprévisible pour un ange issu d'une union mixte, mais il _savait _qu'un enfant né avec du sang d'Archange deviendrait inéluctablement un Archange.

Il refusait d'infliger un tel destin à un enfant innocent.

Il était content de pouvoir s'occuper des nouveau-nés des autres anges. Ça lui servait amplement à étouffer les petites bulles de regret qui lui venaient de temps à autre.

Il avait failli étrangler Lucifer le jour où celui-ci était venu lui annoncer tout à trac que Michel l'avait engrossé et qu'il voulait garder le bébé.

Michel avait insisté pour que Raphaël pratique un avortement, même sans le consentement de l'Étoile du Matin. Si le guérisseur n'avait pas estimé que l'opération comportait trop de risques, il aurait sans aucun doute accepté.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Lucifer pouvait _vouloir _que cet enfant naisse alors qu'il savait qu'il deviendrait une marionnette au service du Paradis, condamnée à être vampirisée de toutes ses ressources pour l'éternité.

L'Étoile du Matin s'était contenté de sourire lorsque son cadet le lui avait dit sans prendre le moindre gant.

« Je sais que ce sera un Archange. Et perso, je pense que moins nous sommes, mieux c'est. »

« Alors pourquoi tu le gardes ? »

La longue main pâle de Lucifer avait caressé gentiment son ventre.

« Raph, il y a des choix qu'on ne peut pas _ne pas _faire. Je n'aurais pas ce bébé parce que j'ai une raison logique pour ça, je l'aurais parce que je _dois _l'avoir. »

« C'est stupide. »

« C'est comme ça. Quand on est contraint par quelque chose de plus fort que nous, on agit toujours de manière stupide. »

Après la naissance de Gabriel, Lucifer avait regardé Raphaël bien dans les yeux, l'air de demander s'il comprenait maintenant.

Raphaël ne comprenait pas.

Gabriel avait grandi comme n'importe quel enfant, jouant l'idiot, commettant bêtise sur bêtise et usant de son côté mignon autant que possible pour esquiver les punitions ou obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Raphaël s'attendait à le voir tomber en morceaux lors de son accession officielle au statut d'Archange – mais il l'avait toujours été, depuis la seconde où il avait été conçu.

De manière tout à fait inattendue, Gabriel avait à peine grogné. Mais bon, il ne comprenait peut-être pas très bien ce qu'impliquait son nouveau titre. Dans un sens, il avait toujours eu de la paille dans la tête, comme disait Michel.

« Gaby, tu te rends compte que maintenant que tu es un Archange, tu n'as plus que des devoirs et aucun droit ? »

L'adolescent avait cessé de contempler le ciel étoilé pour regarder Raphaël.

« Je sais ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ? »

Le sourire du Messager avait été lumineux au point d'éclipser le Soleil.

« Parce qu'au moins, j'ai eu le droit d'être un enfant comme les autres. Je dirais que ça compense, pas toi ? »

Le guérisseur était resté sans voix.

C'était bien Gabriel, ça. De la paille dans la tête et rien d'autre.

Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à un enfant, désormais, il se rappelait cet immense sourire radieux.

_Un enfant comme les autres. _La seule consolation qu'il aurait jamais pour toute une vie gâchée.

Bizarrement, Raphaël se disait qu'il pouvait ne pas y avoir besoin de plus.

**Le titre fait référence au terme anglais "childless by choice".**


End file.
